Danny Phanfiction: Rage Fever
by MumblePhantomFox
Summary: After saving the world from destruction, Danny is back to his normal dutys. However, when he is injured on the job, he develops a serious condition that puts his own life and the lives of the people around him on the line.
1. Prolouge

**Prologue.**

"Talk about a silent night…"

Tucker was right. Quite notably, the only sounds were the footsteps of his comrades and the near silent whistling of the mild breeze as it traveled along his own partially transparent black tail. It swayed majestically behind him as he floated slowly overhead, not even bothering to scout out ahead or fly any higher than just above eye level.

His spotless white hair flipped down over his glowing green eyes as Danny tipped his head downwards, his eyelids drooping. He could've never guessed how much a later curfew would suck now that the world knew he was half ghost. Thankfully, nothing huge had happened now that he was a 'world hero'. His life was just about as normal as it was when his alter ego was a secret, despite the 'minor' changes in his schedule. He let out an exaggerated groan. "We may as well head home. It's already 11:30 and we haven't seen anything for the third night in a row," he said, yawning. As if by request, a visible stream of breath floated from his mouth, punctuated by a small shiver. A devilish grin spread across his face.

"Finally! Bring it _ON!_" he exclaimed, floating into an upright position. He looked around for it eagerly. His tail formed back into his legs as he landed and turned to his friends, his grin forming into a disappointed frown. Normally they appeared within moments, but he couldn't see it anywhere.

Hearing a roar from behind him, he whipped around, floating in idle just above the ground. He shrank back and tilted his head to look up at its face. It took shape of a gigantic beetle; its eight dark purple eyes gleaming in the moonlight and its jet black pincers snapping threateningly as its six spindly legs held its fuzzy looking green body high above their heads. Danny's brow furrowed determinedly. It was huge, but he doubted that its power could match his speed.

"So you wished it, so it shall be," Sam remarked as the ghost boy soared off to handle it. She was joking on the outside, but was worried on the inside as her boyfriend zipped around behind the overgrown ghost bug. It had a large black stinger that must've been like a pin prick to the beast, but the size of a six foot spike to anybody else. "Hey fuzz-face, bug off!" he commented, blasting its rear. It growled in irritation and turned around, only to meet the ghost hunter with a glowing blue hand. With a few punches, several of its eyes were frozen. It shrieked in agony and pawed at its face for a moment with one of its hairy feet before noticing the halfa flying beneath it to get to the other side. With a downward thrust of its stinger, it struck the ghost boy, knocking him to the ground as he screamed in pain. He hit the ground hard and slid on his side, a white glove holding the back of his injured shoulder and a grimace covering his face as he stopped at Tucker and Sam's feet. While Sam hovered over Danny, Tucker ran over and aimed to suck the ghost into the Fenton Thermos. It narrowed its five unfrozen eyes and jumped what seemed like twenty five feet into the air to avoid the beam. It almost landed onto of them, forcing the two to abandon the half conscious Danny Phantom, still lying where he had been flung.

They watched in horror as the beetle hoisted their friend into the air, forcing another scream out of the half ghost as the black pincers squeezed him.

"Danny!"

At the sound of Sam's scream, Danny's eyes opened halfway, and he inhaled as deep as he could in the constricting embrace of his opponent. He released his emergency power on it at full blast; the Ghostly wail. He hardly ever used it as it absorbed a great deal of his power to the point of where he was vulnerable. It was even worse if it didn't work. The ghost was forced to release its prey as it flew back, hitting a building heavily. The brick was about to give way just before he had to stop.

As he plummeted limply towards the ground again, Tucker sucked up the weakened ghost into the Thermos, succeeding this time. "So shall it be…" Danny joked weakly to Sam as he was forced out of his human form before he blacked out.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1.**

Danny moaned and rolled over, not exactly sure of where he was, though he had a pretty good idea of what had happened. He fell, and as he hit the floor, pain shot through him and he was wide awake. Jasmine and his parents were alerted as he screamed in surprise and agony, as they burst into his room only moments later.

His parents were first, his father kicking down his door for the eight hundredth time and his mother in hot pursuit. Their blasters were poised and ready to strike. The ghost hunter fanatics still weren't used to the idea of their son being half ghost, as it had only been about two weeks since they had learned about it. "Danny! What's wrong?" his father demanded, his narrowed eyes scanning the room for anything to shoot at. Danny was startled by their sudden appearance and backed up as far as he could, his back pressed against the side of his bed. "Get those things _out_ of here!" he exclaimed, trying to kick off the bed sheet that had found its way around his legs.

"What's go-," Jazz began, peering around the edge of the doorway, though she stopped as she saw her bewildered brother. She was shocked, and Danny swore that she had been about to tear up on him as she raced over, shoving their parents out of the way as they lowered their weapons. "You're awake!" she said happily, hugging him tightly. He flinched and she quickly let go of him. "Sorry… How do you feel?" she said, much more calm than before, though her expression portrayed her excitement. "Weak and sore. What time is it…?" he replied, his mother's outstretched hand directing his vision to the clock. The hands said that it was 8:13. "You've been unconscious for nearly twenty hours," she said. Danny shook his head and stood, refusing Jasmine's help even though he struggled a little. Suddenly, somebody pounded on the door, and his father backed out of the room to answer it. Danny followed, his stride swaying a little. Even though his sister offered her arm to help him keep his balance, he refused. "I'm fine."

Tucker and Sam were standing in the doorway as his father opened it. "Is he awake yet?" she asked, her violet eyes wandering past him until they rested on Daniel, propping himself up with his left hand planted on the wall. "Danny!" they both squeaked in unison and bolted past his dad. Sam tried to hug him, but he reached out his other arm to stop her, yelping and clutching onto the back of his shoulder as it began to hurt again. She paused, but circled around behind him, aware that his blue eyes were following her. She attempted to pull down the collar of his shirt to examine where the ghost had stung him, but he quickly spun around and brushed her hand off. "Don't touch it, please," he requested, shielding it against the wall.

"Are you sure you're ok? You took a pretty hard hit yesterday," Tucker asked, exchanging a glance with Sam. "Seriously guys, I'm fine! I can handle my own body," he said irritably, his eyes narrowing slightly. Feeling a little better now that his friends knew that he wasn't dying, he headed off towards the lab to look up and see about the beetle he had fought. Sam and Tucker followed after him as he headed downstairs, though they allowed him space. He obviously wasn't too thrilled about being injured as he sat down at his laptop and began typing quickly, searching through ghost files for anything useful. He didn't have information on everything, and the ghost that had struck him down wasn't logged. He snorted and began to make a new file, typing in all that he knew about it.

His two friends looked on over his shoulder, reading as he typed on. "Are you sure you don't need anything?" Tucker asked uneasily as he shifted a bit. "Right now I'm fine. It's getting late; you should go get some sleep. I'll be fine," he replied firmly without shifting his concentrated gaze from the screen except for a glance. They looked like they had been awake up since he had passed out, waiting for him to wake up, and he wasn't exactly the picture of a good nap either. Reluctantly, they left, leaving Danny alone in the lab. Once they left, he turned in his chair, his gaze searching the lab and landing on the ghost portal. He was tempted to see if anybody knew about it, but he resisted. After shutting his laptop, he stood and made his way back up the stairs. Tucker and Sam had left, leaving him and his family in peace for the night. He walked by Jazz's room, and she looked up from the book she was reading for a moment as he passed.

Soon he was down in the kitchen where his parents had settled back down, working on another fancy ghost contraption. Opening the fridge, he sifted through it to find something to eat before getting some real sleep. Finding nothing better with his limited appetite, he made a bowl of cereal and sat down to eat it at the table, making sure he sat as far away from their new invention as possible. "What's that?" he asked cautiously. It looked like a radar of some sort. "It's the Fenton Finder 2.0. Now, it can tell you specific ghosts! And find logged ones too!" his father announced proudly. "Nice," he replied, almost genuinely impressed this time. If he was allowed near it, it might be able to help him. Satisfied, he ate some of his cereal, suddenly gaining an appetite after tasting it. He paused mid bite as his mother finished the new Fenton Finder and his father aimed its miniature satellite at him. It spoke in its generic female electronic voice, as always. _"Ghost sensed straight ahead," _it said, beeping repeatedly as his father began to click buttons. _"Ghost registered as 'Danny Phantom'. Thank you for using the Fenton Finder."_ His dad got that accomplished grin on his face as it worked. "Yes! Now just to see if it can find you specifically, but that will have to wait," he said happily, before leaving the room to go stash it with his other gadgets. Putting up his dirty dishes after finishing his cereal, Danny headed back up to his room, lying down awkwardly in order to avoid hurting his injured shoulder.

He laid there thinking for nearly twenty minutes thinking before he finally fell into a much needed deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

Danny woke up and got ready for school the next morning. He figured that his sister was worried about him, as she drove him to school herself; a rare occurrence. He still didn't let anybody around his wounded shoulder, which was stiff after he had woken up. Along with that, he was snappy and even a bit tense as well.

It wasn't all that bad of a day either; he didn't have to worry about Dash giving him a hard time, and he got extra time on his assignments due tot his injury and having to write with his left hand which immediately proved itself difficult. There was one thing that puzzled him, however. Ghost activity was beginning to pick up again now that the giant beetle was gone, almost as if they had all been avoiding it. Almost right after his first class the Box ghost showed up and tried to cause trouble. If he wasn't so easy to catch in the first place, he might not have been able to capture him.

"Seriously, I'm fine!" was his response every time somebody asked him how he was or offered to help him with something, and the irritation grew a little in his voice every time he said it.

After lunch, another minor ghost decided to toy with him and his bad shoulder. "I'm going ghost!" he announced, morphing into his ghost form. It taunted him for a minute before the ghost boy gave chase, blasting ghost rays at it with his left fist. Pausing in mid air, he planned to give the final blow, but it was with his right hand. As he struck it forward, pain shot through him and he cried out in agony, the green bolt that had shot from his hand hitting the ceiling as he drew back. The ghost almost took advantage of the opportunity, but as it came at Danny, Tucker sucked it into the Fenton Thermos.

Seething, Danny landed and changed back into his human form, flexing his shoulder gently. "Jeez I'm _worthless_ today!" he scolded himself, slamming his head into the nearest locker repeatedly before resting it against the chilly metal. "Feel better?" Tucker asked, but received a sharp glare from glowing green eyes in return. "How can I feel better when _everything is going wrong?" _he snapped back before walking off to his next class.

He suffered in silence for the rest of the day, only speaking when spoken to and only saying a word or two when he did. After school, Jasmine drove him back home. He just wanted to be alone. Once inside his home, he tossed his backpack into his room, not caring where it landed before going down to the lab.

He stood there in the middle of the room for a moment, just staring at the portal, it's yellow and black striped doors locked together securely. With a sigh, he turned away from it and began rummaging through the various drawers in the lab. He morphed back into his ghost side, strapping a wrist ray onto his right wrist and bandaging his shoulder to his torso to prevent it from moving too much. He quickly scribbled a short note down on a post-it and stuck it to one of the chrome counters before walking up to the ghost portal. Dialing in the password, he watched the heavy doors unlock themselves and slide open. Taking a deep breath, he dove through the swirling green energy that filled its frame. One the other side, he cautiously steered his way through the ghost zone, giving a wide girth around any ghosts he saw, no matter how small.

After several minutes of flying around and nearly getting lost, he found what he had been looking for, the snow crunching beneath his white boots as he landed in the Realm of the Far Frozen. Surely Frostbite knew something about the ghost he had fought. He began to walk towards where he thought their camp was, running into a patrol on his way. Frostbite wasn't with them however and they were skeptical of him, and didn't take any chances as they tied him up with strong rope and took him with them towards their settlement.

Thankfully, one of the first Far Frozen he saw was the unmistakable blue cloak of his old friend, and on his orders, he was untied. He seemed surprised to see him, and he glanced over at the half ghost's bandages that were wrapped around his wounded shoulder with a small flicker of worry present on his face. "Greetings, oh great one! What brings you here? Are you in need of assistance?" the yeti-like ghost said in his normal cheery yet wise tone. Skipping any formal greeting, Danny cut to the chase. "How much do you know about a giant bug ghost?" he questioned firmly, his expression unreadable. The beast's yellow eyes wandered for a moment in thought. "I've never witnessed such a creature, though if it's as grand as you say then I suspect the ghost hunter known as Skulker may know something of it," he said finally, his gaze returning to Danny who frowned at his reply.

"Of course, why did I expect it to be easy at all…" he grumbled to himself before addressing the chief. "Thanks. Sorry that I can't stay longer," he said, forcing his tone to be kinder so he didn't think that he was mad at him. The ghost waved as he took off. "No trouble at all!" he called before returning to what he was doing. Meanwhile, Danny headed towards Skulker's island, a determined look on his face.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

"And how exactly would we travel through there? The Specter Speeder was destroyed, remember?" Sam stood in front of the open portal, a hand on her chin as she thought, shooting a glare at Tucker. She had to admit, however, he did have a point. Even though she wanted to go after Danny, they had no safe way of traveling through the ghost zone until another rocket-like hovercraft was built.

Sam sighed and turned away, frowning. "I guess you're right…" she mumbled, trudging over to a counter and propping herself up with one arm, her eyes fixed on the portal. "But I'm not leaving this room until he's back," she declared, glancing at the entrance as Jazz walked down the stairs. She sighed, knowing what was up before even being told. This wasn't the first time Danny had traveled into the ghost zone alone.

Tucker turned to leave the room for a bit, and Sam's gaze trailed off towards the beakers, but all three teenagers nearly jumped out of their skins as the half-ghost flew out of the portal backwards, landing with a grunt on Tucker. "Thanks for _NOTHING!_" he shouted at the vortex, shaking his fist. With a flash, he was human as he got to his feet, brushing off the scorched remains of what was once the gauze he had applied to his shoulder. Even as a human, his normally blue eyes glowed faintly. He looked down at Tuck as he coughed, getting up with Jazz's help. His neck a bit hot, he avoided the eyes of his friends. "Sorry," he grumbled.

He looked back up at Sam as she shifted uncomfortably. "So… How'd it go?" she asked cautiously. Danny snorted. "Skulker says I'm gonna end up killing myself. What a moron!" he growled, his eyes turning green for a few seconds as he stormed out of the lab, forcing Jazz to dodge out of his way unless she wanted shoved out of the way. Sam ran after him, confusion mixing with frustration on her face. She followed him up to his room, just in time to see him toss himself onto his bed, nearly crying out in pain immediately afterwards before settling back down, staring up at the ceiling. Frowning with worry, Sam sat on the edge of his bed. He rolled over with his back to her, and she gently put a hand on his arm. He turned intangible, and her hand passed through him, forcing her to draw it back. Sam sighed and left his room, leaving him to wallow alone as he wished. She headed back down to the lab where Jazz and Tucker were talking.

"What did he mean…?" Jazz was saying, a hint of fright evident in her tone. "I don't know, but my best bet would be looking at his shoulder. Also, have you noticed his temper? It's even worse than usual," Tucker replied, somewhat bewildered. The girls nodded. "We'll have to knock him out to do that, though. He won't let anyone within a mile radius of him," Jasmine remarked with a small sigh. "Better than him killing himself!" Sam exclaimed, her eyes a bit wide. Even though he was being a bit of a jerk, she still loved him.

Tucker rolled his eyes. "I'll get the sleepy darts and ghost gloves," he said, almost joking as he rummaged through drawers and cabinets for anything useful. Sam's face turned almost white at the idea. "And I'll go try to persuade him in a non-violent manner," she half joked back and went back up to his room. "Danny?" she called, peering in the doorway, a bit startled to find that he wasn't there anymore. Instantly, she searched the rest of the house for any sign of him. She was relieved to find him in the kitchen, slowly looking through the refrigerator. It was obvious that he didn't have much of an appetite. "What do you want?" he said flatly without looking up from what he was doing. Lazily, he picked up a package of strawberries for closer examination.

Sam searched for the right words. "Uh, well, erm… Could you come over to the lab? We need help, uh, finding something," she asked innocently, hoping he would take the bait. He growled and put back the berries, shutting the fridge firmly. "Fine."

They went downstairs, where Tucker and Jazz were ready and waiting. As soon he was in the doorway, he didn't even have any time to react as he was tackled and pinned to the floor. He shrieked in agony and fright, his faintly glowing eyes turning fully green as they held him down. "What are you guys doing?" he demanded, struggling beneath their grip. Carefully, they secured him to an examination table, his right arm against his side and bound to his waist while both of his feet and his remaining arm were strapped to the table. He had gone ghost in the struggle, and his eyes were glowing more than usually as he stared accusingly at his captors, his cheek pressed onto the chrome platform.

He sneered as they tore open his jet black jumpsuit to examine the back of his shoulder, squirming a bit in a feeble attempt to avoid them. Defeated, he gave up and let them have their way. There was a deep puncture wound on his sore shoulder, the skin surrounding it red and painful looking. "Danny, you should have a doctor look at this," Jazz said, receiving a sharp glare. "I'm fine!" Angered, he tried again to escape, and in order to avoid making him even more irritable, they were forced to release him.

As soon as he was freed, he darted into the ghost zone to avoid being captured again, though he didn't go in very far, leaving his friends and sister to worry about him.


End file.
